A Walk in the Forest
by Sassy08
Summary: Just a fluff story about a walk in the forest. No names mentioned but there has to be a guy in your pairing. read AN inside


Title: A Walk in the Forest

A/N:I tried something new with this story. I did not use names in this story so it could be about any couple you want. I had Danny and Sam in mind when writing this. Read and think about any couple you want. Danny and Sam, Danny and Valerie, Tucker and Sam, go ahead, your choice. (Well it needs to have at least one guy in it)

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom

* * *

He's been taller than me for awhile now. I always thought it would make us look like a cute couple although I'd never admit it out loud. 

We've started hanging out more on our own now too. That doesn't help our situation much though. Our situation right now is just friends. To everyone else though, we like each other and won't admit it.

Well I'd never admit it to anyone but yes, I do like him. I almost pray he feels the same. I hope everyone's right. He and I both admit we flirt but neither admit to anything more.

He's been dating on and off for the past year while I, have dated no one. Even while he's dated he would still flirt with me.

"He hangs out with you and talks to you more than he does his girlfriend. Hell! He flirts with you more too." One of our friends told me. Of course I refuse to belive any of it even though I want to.

Now here we were, walking through the forest at night like almost every saturday night. It was like a tradition or ritual. We walked close together, our hands brushing together every now and then. We made small talk about friends, school, and life. He'd try to tickle my sides when he could and I smacked his hand away laughing. Then when I wasn't looking, he'd dissapear.

"Where are you?" I'd ask. "I can hear you. I just can't see you." Out of no where, he'd come up behind me, wrap his arms around my waist, and yell. It caused me to jump, scream, and laugh all at once each and every time. "You jerk!" I'd yell.

"You do that every time ya know." He laughed. I just smiled, shook my head, and leaned back onto his chest. We'd stand there like that for a few minutes. But today was different.

He held me closer, rubbed my stomach gently a little, and rested his head against the side of mine. I thought I heard him smell my hair too. I closed my eyes as we rocked gently side to side. I heard him sigh before he slowly pulled away.

"We should get home." He said. We walked for a while like nothing had happened. "Hey look." He said pointing over to a deer that hadn't seen us yet. He took my hand and pulled me over to the bushes careful not to scare the animal.

We sat there a moment or two but I wasn't focused on the deer. My attention was on the cold hand that was holding and somewhat stroking my own. He looked over into my eyes. He smiled and I couldn't help but smile back.

I was the first to notice that the deer left. I stood up and before he could stand, I let go of his hand and rested my arm on his head.

"What am I, am armrest?" He asked laughing himself.

"This is payback for you always calling me short." I smiled. My hand was hanging over his face and he took it. He placed my arm on his shoulder so my hand was hanging down my his chest. He placed my other arm the same way on the other shoulder then picked me up. "Hey! Put me down!" I yelled but he continued to give me a piggyback ride.

When he finaly put me down, he turned to face me. I put my hands on his shoulders and his hands found their place on my waist.

"Do you like me?" The question just seemed to slip from my lips.

"From the day I met you." Was his reply. No sooner had the words left his mouth, he leaned down.

His lips touched mine gently. It wasn't anything like those romance books or the fanfiction I've read. It wasn't passionate. It wasn't warm or long. It was quick and our lips were both a little cold. Our eyes shut briefly and he pulled away. He didn't pull away far. I could feel him breathing on my lips. My hands didn't slide into his hair. His didn't explore my back. He didn't pull me closer. None of that mattered though. It was my first kiss with him. The one thing that told me I'd be with him no matter what.

My heart was beating quickly and I could feel his was too. His eyes were warm and caring. He smiled lightly at me. I felt I was in a dream gain, that I'd wake up any second.

He seemed cautious as he leaned down again. He paused almost making sure it was okay for him to kiss me again. I was the one who pushed my lips to his. It was still gentile but had a little more heat to it. I felt his hands move up so they rested just over my ribs. My hands made their way around his neck.

I think my heart almost burst. He had told me that he didn't kiss too many of his girlfriends and here he was kissing me and we weren't even dating technicaly! We pulled away, smiled on our faces.

We were both a little unsure of what to do but I wasn't uncomfortable with the situation and I don't think he was either.

"We should," He started. "We should get home." All I could do was nod my head. We pulled away and started to walk home silently.

I felt him gently take my hand and I laced my fingers with his. We walked hand in hand until we got out of the forest.

"So," He said smiling. "You think everyone will get a kick out of this?"

"Eh, I think they expected it." I laughed and squeezed his hand.

He walked me to my door and let go of my hand.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" I smiled and nodded. He came towards me and hugged me tight. He kissed my cheek and pulled away. "G'night."

"Night." I turned and went inside after watching him walk back down the driveway.

I don't think I could be any happier at this time.

* * *

This did not go through spell check unfortunatly because there's something wrong with it, so I apoligize for any minor or major errors. 


End file.
